Terra's Princess
by MiyokoTribal
Summary: The story of Miyoko, the fourth Angel of Death and why she wasn't in the game. (lol, I know, I suck at sumaries...but it's good! I swear!)
1. In The Begining

Terra's Princess  
  
disclaimer: I don't own FFIX, I never will…but I do own Miyoko! So there!  
  
A/N: not much to say but R&R…oh, and Miyoko is NOT the same person as Mikoto, Zidane's "little sister". Other than that…just read ok?  
  
Garland hovered over his creation, watching impatiently as the minutes ticked by. It had been a full 10 minutes since her counterpart had awakened, could this be another defect?  
  
"Miyoko!" Garland bellowed angrily at her and seeing no response, turned his back on the little Genome and instead focused his attention on her counterpart, Zidane.  
  
In the years before their completion, Garland had filled the Genome's minds with all the knowledge of Terra. He did not hesitate to inform them of his accomplishments and failures. In the past hundred years, his greatest accomplishment was, by far, discovering how to combine two souls into a single being. His first experiment, Kuja, had failed miserably, and now, the failure of Miyoko only added to his frustrations.  
  
"The defect will be disposed of…" he muttered to himself.  
  
At this, Zidane jumped up defensively.  
  
"She's not a defect! She just…she's not ready to wake up yet!"  
  
"What would you know about it!?" Garland snapped, throwing Zidane to the ground, "She's just a worthless defect like your brother!"  
  
-Kuja heard every word…  
  
  
  
A/N: lol, sorry this was so short, but, there IS more! I swear! And it gets a lot better too!  
  
so just stick with me ok? Thanks to everyone who's read! And I LIKE reviews!  
  
But plz, none on how short this was k? 


	2. The Perfect Angel of Death

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own FFIX…and, as usual, all original characters are MINE!!! Mwahahahahaha!!! I OWN something!  
  
uhh…yea…so, moving on…  
  
A/N: Dunno exactly where this story's gonna take me, but I might actually finish a fanfic…IF I get some reviews!  
  
  
  
She was truly the perfect Angel of Death, and it was only thanks to Zidane that she was even alive. After that day however, Miyoko was forbidden to enter Bran Bal at all, Garland forbade her to communicate with Zidane or Kuja. She instead spent her time outside the city honing her skills against Terra's many monsters or with the common Genomes. She had been trained to fight in every way possible and had even harnessed the legendary Trance ability. Not only that, but she followed Garlands every whim…well, almost. Although she was told to stay away, she often wandered into Bran Bal, and Zidane was always at the entrance to the city to make sure Garland never found out. He always knew when she needed help, and where to find her. Neither of them understood it, but it often proved quite useful. For Miyo, it had just been one of those days…she had been in a tough battle with an Abadon and had clearly lost. The last thing she could remember before losing consiousness was Zidane wielding his twin bladed Ultima Weapon and plunging it into the heart of the Abadon.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where…where am I…?"  
  
Miyoko sat up holding her head and looked around the small room. It was unlike any other place she had ever seen, the room was covered in an orange glow rather than the blue of Terra she had become so accustomed to.  
  
The color seemed to pour from a burning light that danced as the wind blew.  
  
"Kuja says it's called fire."  
  
Zidane stepped forward putting down the Ultima Weapon he had been polishing.  
  
"Good to see you're awake…"  
  
"Thank you Zidane." Miyoko smiled and turned back to face the 'fire.'  
  
"It's so…pretty…"  
  
Zidane sat down next to her, "Kuja says that Gaia is filled with things like this…"  
  
"He actually talks to you?" Miyo laughed, "I thought he didn't talk to anyone!"  
  
Zidane smiled back, "He only talks if you FORCE the information out of him."  
  
Miyoko frowned suddenly. "It…it wont be like this forever, will it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Zidane asked perplexed by her question.  
  
"Garland…he's going to send you to Gaia…isn't he…?"  
  
(How could she know that? I never said anything!)  
  
Miyo frowned even more, "A mind…it is like a book. It is an easy thing to read if you know how…"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N:I hope I'm not getting a reputation for short chapters…I just…can't think of a good point to end them…FORGIVE MEEE!!! Keep reviewing…so far I have 0! I LIKE reviews…reviews are a GOOD thing! 


	3. And Then, It All Went Black

Disclaimer: I don't own FFIX. How many times must it be said? …Oh, you still don't understand? Then how's this…? I don't own FFIX, I don't own FFIX, I don't own FFIX, I don't own FFIX, I don't own FFIX, I don't own FFIX!!! ...Get it now?  
  
A/N: Yaay! I wracked my brain all day when I was supposed to be studying (oops) but I FINALLY came up with another chapter! Woo-hoo! The reviews are working! My brain lives on and creates new chapters!  
  
…Don't mind me^_^"  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Where is he!?"  
  
Miyoko stood screaming at the entrance to Pandemonium when Garland appeared before her.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he soothed.  
  
"Garland! I have little time or patience for your games! Tell me, what did you do to Zidane!?"  
  
"Why does a soul seek the accompaniment of another being? And why Miyoko do you insist on defying me?"  
  
Miyo stood facing him trying to come up with something, anything to say.  
  
"Just tell me where he is!" She could feel her face turning red with anger and held Garland's gaze challengingly.  
  
Garland turned his back on her, "I believe you already know the answer to that question."  
  
(Gaia…)  
  
The thought pressed itself against her mind and seemed to taunt her at every turn.  
  
Miyo held it all in. She had known, so why did she even bother asking? Garland wouldn't even give her a straight answer…the true confirmation she needed.  
  
"I knew this would happen," Garland continued, "I thought I forbade you to speak with him. Now what am I going to do?" A menacing smirk appeared on the old man's face. "Perhaps I should do away with the memory that so plagues you…"  
  
Miyoko would not let it happen and took up a fighting stance.  
  
Garland laughed at the sight before him. "So you will fight me then? How pathetic…I knew your will would be too strong…just like Kuja's. Miyoko, you too are nothing more than a defect that should have been done away with long before now. If you wish to fight me, so be it. I can end this all right now."  
  
Before she could even think, Miyo was on the ground, rolling in the pain that tore at her from all sides. She recognized the attack immediately, it was ancient Terran black magic, and she also knew there was no way to stop it.  
  
And then, it all went black. Nothing, no one, nowhere, just black. All her thoughts, memories and emotions, just lost in this black… there was nothing.  
  
She couldn't think. Words spilled out of her mouth, though she didn't even know what the words meant.  
  
"Where am I? What is this? Why is it so cold…?"  
  
The questions kept coming…it was endless, just like the eternal darkness before her.  
  
"What about…Zidane…….?"  
  
She repeated the name over and over…she knew that name.  
  
(Zidane…)  
  
She let it run through her mind, just playing back the only thing she could understand. The only thing that made sense. She was in that room again. The room covered in the beautiful orange light…but, she was alone…. 


	4. Worthless

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but Miyoko…so far! *evil grin*  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated…I've had a lot of homework l8ly (those teachers wanna stick as much work to you as they can before summer…darn!) Anyway, here's chapter 4! You better review! Or my brain may die on me! And this story will never be updated *gasp* you don't want THAT do you!? So REVIEW! It only takes a second!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Miyo stood up and winced at the pain in her side. Emotions, thoughts, knowledge, it all came back to her in such a rush she couldn't make sense of any of it. But still, she knew something was missing.  
  
(How did I get here? How did I survive?)  
  
She noticed the orb that held the 'fire' burning inside and slowly moved over to it, extending her hand and having it rest on the glass-like orb. She watched intently as the glowing flame changed from an orange to a brilliant deep red.  
  
"What are you doing!? You're supposed to be asleep!"  
  
Kuja stormed over to Miyo and glanced angrily at her. "Things are going to be a lot more difficult if you're awake."  
  
Miyoko glared back at him, "It's really a pleasure to see you too."  
  
"Is this how you treat someone who's just saved your life?"  
  
"So that's how I got here…" Miyo continued staring at the flame, "So, where are you taking me? Gaia?"  
  
Kuja smirked, "Oh, no, you see, I have a much greater purpose for you. You wont ever see Gaia or Terra again."  
  
She whirled around to face Kuja, "What do you mean!? Where are you taking me!?"  
  
Kuja turned and began to walk out the door, "Earth."  
  
Miyoko followed Kuja through the halls and corridors of the Invincible, shouting curses at him when he refused to answer her questions. When finally he reached the control room, Kuja shut Miyo out with a flick of his wrist. The door blocking her path was held closed with Terran magic, luckily Zidane had taught her how to dispel it and within seconds she had burst through. Kuja, being thoroughly annoyed at her entrance turned his back on the little Genome in an attempt to ignore her.  
  
"I'm sick of this!" Miyo bellowed angrily, " You're no better than Garland in your un-nerving games!"  
  
Kuja smiled wickedly, "So the old man and I do have something in common."  
  
"Tell me!" Miyo hissed, "What are you planning to do to me!? What is Earth!?"  
  
"Oh," Kuja mused, "so you want to know about Earth?"  
  
Miyoko clenched her fists knowing full well that Kuja had heard her the first ten times she had asked.  
  
"Earth," Kuja droned on, "Is a planet that I think suits you much better than Terra. It is far out of Garland's reach, but you'll be alive, just to taunt the old fool."  
  
"So then, I'm nothing more than a tool to you!? A worthless thing to anger Garland?"  
  
Kuja flipped his hair, "You are of no more use to me than Zidane…possibly even less."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Took me 4ever to come up with this chapter…so you ppl better review it! Got it? Review! I command you! 


	5. Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I still don't own FFIX. I also don't own any of my friend's characters! (Ha!   
Take that Shawna! You can't sue me!)   
  
A/N: Been a while since I posted new chapters, been at camp, then that whole thing with   
Fanfiction.net's system problem kinda prevented the new stuff. But while I was away, I   
wrote chapter 5 and most of 6 ^-^ I also wrote the end, which I may change later, but   
these past few weeks have been really productive! Chapter 6 will be up by the end of   
today or tomorrow!   
  
A/N 2: Oh yea, I did some research on my friend's character to fit her in this fic. Her pen   
name as well as her character's name is Ria. Plz read her fanfics! They're really good and   
she wrote most of them about Ria, (who's a Saiyan from DBZ) so even if you don't like   
DBZ, you may wanna read them for a little more on Ria's background. Her pen name,   
like I said is Ria and her user ID is 212438, she's also in my favorite authors section ^_^"   
well, enough of my babble, here's chapter 5!   
***********************************************************************   
She had been over powered. Miyoko knew she couldn't take on Kuja- and win. Not in   
her current state. Though she fought valiantly, the little Genome was quickly defeated   
and tossed aside, just like an old rag doll. With nothing else to stand in his way, Kuja   
continued on his way to Earth- the rest of the trip going much smoother. His plan was   
working out perfectly.   
**********************************************************   
Miyo awoke hours later not only to the pain she had become so accustomed to, but also   
to the feel of a strange foliage beneath her and an impatient voice.   
"Get up," it commanded, and Miyo felt her body being lifted into the air, "I don't know   
who you are but you're in my way!"   
Miyo was able to open her eyes just in time to watch as the strange girl that had been   
speaking to her flung her across an open field and straight into a tree. The only thing was   
that the girl had never even touched her.   
(It must be…magic?)   
The girl stared at Miyo, a bit confused at the awed look on her face.   
"So," she spoke again, "You are impressed with my energy level? You should be, no one   
else in the universe can match me." She smirked before sending Miyo flying into another   
tree.   
"I need to find better practice, you're no fun, you don't even fight back."   
The girl turned her back on Miyoko and began to move away.   
"Wait…"   
Miyo's voice was hoarse and she was barely heard. The girl whirled around and glared at   
Miyoko. "What now!? You're wasting my time!"   
"I…Is this Earth?"   
"Who wants to know?"   
Miyo was becoming impatient with this pushy girl. "My allegiance lies only with Terra, I   
owe you no such answer unless you cooperate. Now tell me, is this Earth or not?"   
"My, my, aren't we the stubborn one?" she mused.   
She suddenly shot a glance at Miyo's tail noticing it for the first time. "What kind of   
Saiyan are you? Landing on a planet not even knowing what it is…"   
"E-excuse me? What's a Saiyan?"   
It was then that Miyo noticed the girl's tail.   
"You-you are…"   
"A Saiyan princess, show some respect!"   
Miyo was becoming even more confused, "A what? You mean you aren't from Terra?"   
The Saiyan girl gave Miyo a quizzical look, " Terra? That run-down planet was dead   
centuries ago!"   
"That 'run-down planet' is my home, and I'm going back!"   
Miyo glared angrily at this 'Saiyan.' True the planet was dead, but where did she get off   
insulting Terra?   
"You're delusional. What kind of idiot returns to a dead planet? And how, Miss Genius,   
are you planning on getting there? From the looks of it, you don't have a ship."   
Miyo's eyes flashed in determination, " I will find a way." 


	6. A New Friend

A/N: Yikes! *Ducks just in time as many sharp objects along with rotting food are thrown at her* Sorry! I know it's been like… months since I've updated this, but I've been really busy! Plz don't hurt me! I would also like to point out that this is NOT a DBZ fic; I'm just using Ria who happens to be of a race of people from the show. I repeat: NOT a DBZ fic! Also, for ppl waiting for updates on Just a Game (soon to be re-titled "I Want to Change the World") they'll be coming soon, I've been working on ch 14 for a while (extensive writer's block) Again, I'm really sorry it took so long, and I hope ppl will still read it after all this time has passed… well I'm talking too much again, so I'm gonna shut up now.

 "Why do you have to go back?"  
 "I just… I have to…"  
 "Stay here."  
 "I can't…"

 Once she got past her aggression, Miyo found that Ria was a good conversationist. She could tell Ria was only a few years older than herself, but (like Miyoko) acted much older than her age. Miyo guessed she had grown up under similar circumstances to what she had.

 Miyo had spent the better part of an hour explaining all that had progressed over the four years of her existence and turned to face Ria when she had finished.  
 "I just don't see why you gotta go back," Ria concluded, "I mean this Kuja guy obviously doesn't want you there, and Garlic doesn't sound any better."  
 "It's Garland…" Miyo corrected.  
 "Garlic, Garland, same difference to me, I still don't get why you gotta go back."  
Miyoko had intentionally left out her real reason for wanting to go back to Terra; that was her business, and no one else's.  
 "My reason's are not important, the fact is, I need to get home."  
Ria stared at her in disbelief; all she understood was that it was Miyo's job to destroy this 'Gaia' place.  
 "Is your mission really that important to you?"  
 "As a matter of fact, it's not." Miyo replied tartly, she had often disapproved of Garland's ways, yet didn't dare stand against him- not unless it concerned Zidane.  
 "Well then, what is it? I mean I sure as heck wouldn't go back to a place like that…"  
Miyo hesitated. It was her business, it didn't concern this girl she just met. But then, for some reason, despite all Ria had done to her Miyoko trusted her. She took a deep breath.  
 "There is something I left out…" She said slowly.  
 "I knew it!" Ria jumped up, "Someone special huh?" she nudged Miyo with her elbow and winked. Miyo, who didn't understand these expressions took a step back and cleared her throat.  
 "I suppose you could say that." She could feel her cheeks burning and didn't understand what was happening.  
 "You're turnin' all red!" Ria burst out laughing, "Just tell me who it is already!"  
 "H-his name is Zidane…"  
Ria blinked, "Well, that's an interesting name…"  
 "I don't believe you're one to talk." Miyoko said defensively.  
Ria glared and looked as if she were going to beat Miyo again, then smiled.  
 "Y'know, you and me aren't that different." She looked up at the sky, "It'll be getting dark soon; we should find a place to camp out for the night."  
 Miyo nodded and followed Ria.  
 "This looks like a good place." Ria stopped and lay beneath a tree.  
 "We can't just stay here!" Miyo protested, "We'll be eaten alive by Abadons and the like!"  
 "By what?" The Saiyan girl looked thoroughly confused.   
 "By monsters!"  
Ria burst out laughing, "And here I thought you were more adult than that; no such thing as monsters stupid."  
 Miyo blinked and looked around. (No monsters?) She thought to herself. (What kind of place is this?)  
 She stood staring up at the sky and it finally sunk in how different everything was. There were so many colors on this planet, and the soft orange glow of the sunset reminded her of the Invincible. Thoughts of Terra danced across her mind, and she soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: I know, short, yes… but I'm working on more chappies so stuffage… don't kill me in reviews, remember; constructive stuff and good reviews make me write/ flames only make me slower.   
 


	7. Parents

A/N: ^^;; I completely forgot about this story, lol. I read it today and thought, "hmm… this sounds familiar, why hasn't the author updated?" Once I realized this was MY fic, I immediately wrote this chapter ^^;; whoops. And to anyone who has read Mihy's story about Ria, yes, I have changed things a bit, like her age, etc, etc to make it fit in with my events :P

Jade: Update me…now. -.-

MT: Jade, get back in your own fic! This is Miyo's story!  
Miyo: ^^;; hello everyone…

MT: ^_- anyway, don't get used to regular updates on this story, I'll work in stuff when I'm not writing new chappies to IWTCTW- which by the way has a new chapter to be uploaded within the next day or so! (Aka: whenever I get around to typing/ editing it) 

Miyo: let's start now…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how did you end up here?" Miyo asked, turning to her newfound friend.

Ria sighed, "I came here looking for my father. After Mother was killed, I had nowhere to go, so I came here. I can…sense that he's here…"

Realizing how much she had opened up, Ria became furious, "But it's none of your damn business! Keep your nose out of things that have nothing to do with you!"

Miyoko seemed lost in thought for a moment, "What is a father? And a mother…what does that mean?"

Ria blinked confusedly, "Everyone has a mom and dad, you know, your parents." Noticing the equally confused look on her friend's face, Ria quickly added, " 'mom and dad' are just different names for mother and father- it means the same… don't you know this?"

Miyo shifted uneasily, "Garland mentioned those words before… Father… and mother. But he wouldn't tell me what they meant; he simply told me that I don't have any, that I never had any."

Ria laughed, "Of coarse you do; the old man's lost his marbles. Like I said; everyone has- or had a mom and dad at one point. See…" She tried to find words to explain, " Ok, you wanna know what it means… well, your mom is the one who gives birth to you, and your dad… your dad is the man who loves your mom." Thinking of her own father she added, "Sometimes he can be a real jerk! He tells you to do whatever he says, yells a lot, and makes you go to your room if you do something wrong… but," she sighed, "Even if he never says it, he loves you."

Miyo thought back to her life on Terra; where she had lived until a few days ago, and remembered Garland forbidding her to enter the planet's only city; telling her to fight. He told her to do as he said, or he would discard her… (A father tells you to do what he says…) she thought.

Her mind reeled back to the day of her creation, where she first opened her eyes in the liquid filled tank, choking as she drew a breath. Garland was furious that it had taken her so long…

"Are…created and born the same thing?" she asked aloud.

"Uh, well… I guess so; yeah."

Miyo nodded with a smile on her face, "Then I _do_ have a mother… and a father!"

A/N: Well, that's all my brain survived for, short chapters, whoot. *cheering with no enthusiasm* But Miyo, how could you be so naïve?? You think the tank is your mother and Garland is your father!?!?

Miyo: Shut up, I was only four. -.-

Jade: Not making any friends are you?

MT: Shut up Jade… and Miyo, you were filled with the knowledge of the centuries! So what if Garland forgot a few choice words, you're not naïve!

Miyo: 'knowledge of the centuries' or not, I was still only four. -.-

MT: ok, well, whatever… Reviewers, you know what to do! And any ideas would be appreciated since I forgot where I was going with this fic ^^'' I repeat NEED IDEAS @_@


End file.
